


just one day;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [5]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kittens, btsmoo, canon!au, lil meowmeow playing with cats, minor wheetae bc it turns out i have an eternal wheetae agenda whoops, yoonbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a yoonbyul canon!au in which min yoongi learns that loving byulyi is easier than he thought
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: four season;s [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	just one day;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted oneshot from my wattpad four season;s collection! hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading c:

_Can you please stay with me?_

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh?" Byulyi raises an eyebrow, her arms crossed as she looks down at her husband who is currently lying flat on the floor, an army of tiny kittens mewling as they crawl all over him. "Because it looks like you're currently playing with the group of kittens we're catsitting for Wheein's new cat cafe instead of finishing the taxes like you promised you would by the end of this weekend."

Yoongi pauses, shifting his position to stop one of the kittens from tumbling off his chest and onto the floor. "Okay, maybe it _is_ what it looks like."

Byulyi shakes her head with a tsk, but the smile spreading across her face is enough to tell Yoongi that she isn't actually mad at him. "I don't want to take care of a couple of kittens, you said. All they're going to be is a bother, you said."

"That's-" Yoongi's face colors at his wife's reminder of his words back when they first got Wheein's emergency call. The safety inspectors hadn't gotten their inspection report in on time, forcing Wheein to delay the opening of her first business venture and cat cafe, Magnolia Avenue. In a panic with nowhere to house the cats and kittens that were scheduled to arrive on the original day of opening, Wheein had called just about everyone within the two bands, begging them to help watch over the felines until she was given the okay to move them into the cafe. "I- I was just worried that the kittens would be afraid of the pups is all."

Byulyi snorts and sits down next to him, picking up one kitten playing with Yoongi's newly dyed electric blue hair for their upcoming comeback, scratching and coddling the little thing until it erupts in a peal of elated purrs. Yoongi has to swallow the irrational feeling of jealousy that the scene gives him. "Why can't you just admit that I'm right and that you're in love with each and every one of them now?"

"Because," Yoongi grumbles childishly, "You're always right. I wanna be right too for once."

Byulyi laughs and ruffles his hair. Before she can pull her hand away, Yoongi reaches up to keep her hand in his hair, eyes pleading her to continue scratching at his scalp. "My goodness, you're practically a kitten yourself now."

"Just yours," Yoongi murmurs, eyes drooping closed sleepily at the feeling of Byulyi's fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp. "Only for you."

A small shy smile paints his face and Byulyi can't help but lean down to place a quick kiss on his button nose. "Yes, yes, you're my little kitten. Your fans love it when you act cute like this, you know? You should do it more for them."

Yoongi pouts. "Can't. Got a badass reputation to keep up."

Byulyi rolls her eyes. "Bullshit, I heard that your fans call you 'lil meow meow'."

Yoongi's eyes fly open, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "Who told you that?!"

"Jinnie did," Byulyi giggles, brushing his bangs away from his face as one of the kittens previously resting peacefully atop Yoongi's chest suddenly reaches over to boop his chin playfully.

"Loose-lipped bastard," Yoongi mutters to himself. It's not like his wife is exactly short on content to tease him with, how dare his own band member add fuel to the fire like that. "No loyalty nowadays. Can't trust anyone."

Byulyi can only hum in amusement, silently admiring her husband's soft facial features and tracing them gently with her fingers. It's peaceful, their home filled with only the sounds of purring kittens and the traffic outside their window.

It wasn't always this blissful.

Yoongi still remembers the long nights he spent in the studio years ago, cursing the world for forcing him to choose between his career and a relationship, wondering if he would ever be able to love another as much as he did Byulyi if he let her go. 'The right person at the wrong time', that's what he thought she had become. Crossing paths within their circle of idol friends and promotional activities, but never quite ever making contact. Sure he knew she was a part of Seokjin's friend group, but they had never interacted beyond that, known each other to be more than that.

It wasn't until their groups had been invited to perform a collaborative stage to end the night of a big award show that Yoongi began to notice the tiniest of things. How much more fun and playful the dance practices were with Mamamoo. How hard the other four in the other group worked to perfect each move, each verse they sang in the studio. How close Taehyung and Wheein were growing as time went on. How proud and confident, yet shy and calm Hyejin was as a person. How Yongsun's peals of laughter would immediately set Jimin and Seokjin into laughing fits of their own. How Byulyi's nose crinkled whenever she smiled, and the cute way she would spin her sleeves around in embarrassment or excitement, her arms tucked cutely into the torso section of her top when she did so. How her eyes sparkled like stars in an inky black night sky every time he would compliment her rap style, her cheeks flushing lightly at his praise. How his chest would clench in jealousy whenever she joked around with the rest of his members, or hugged her closest friend in their band, Seokjin.

He had spent weeks, probably months mulling over his feelings, and what they meant. Was he capable of giving up all his ambitions and dreams for Bangtan in order to be with her? Would she even return his feelings?

It wasn't until he had spent sleepless night upon sleepless night writing dozens of drafted songs with lyrics that reminded him of her that he finally decided to ask Seokjin for advice.

_"It's about time," the elder had snorted, his arms crossed as though he had seen it all coming. "I'm fucking sick and tired of all the awkward sexual tension that you two and Taehyung and Wheein are always giving off whenver we're rehearsing. Just get over yourselves and confess to each other, why don't you?! I can't even count the number of times I've seen you two make eye contact with one another through the mirror and then look away like it's a fucking k-drama."_

Needless to say, Yoongi had sent Byulyi a text asking if they could meet in private after rehearsals the next day.

Hope is a dangerous thing. With hope, it didn't seem to matter whether or not the amount of time he would be actually able to see Byulyi once this performance was over would be drastically less than he could now. With hope, it didn't really matter what the fans thought, what their companies would think. With hope, Yoongi could have Byulyi.

The _right_ person at the wrong time.

Whatever was on his mind, he could always count on Byulyi listening to him with all her focus, offering advice at every corner and empathizing with him whenever he expressed his frustrations on a new song project, or simply stress about making a deadline. The first time they introduced their dogs to one another, it was as though the four pups had been friends for years. Watching Holly excitedly play around with Daebakkie, Haengwoonie, and Keonkang as they all crawled around Byulyi's legs happily was like a scene from Yoongi's dreams. What their family could look like. What his future could look like.

Like a bolt of lightning, fear struck his heart with doubt. He wanted to wake up on a lazy morning, their legs intertwined in bed and watch as the rising sun illuminated her sleeping face in a halo. He wanted to hold her hand as they watched a movie from a couch, sharing a blanket to keep warm. He wanted to watch her walk down an aisle in a dress of white up to him, to be the one to slip the wedding band on her finger and say 'I do'. Would he ever be able to give her even half of something resembling a normal relationship with both of their current careers?

Music was his passion, his life. Without music, there would be no Min Yoongi, no Suga of BTS. Could he really give that all up for one girl?

No.

But he couldn't give her up either.

Because without Moon Byulyi, there would be no Min Yoongi as well.

* * *

They say that the right person at the wrong time is still the wrong person.

Byulyi proved that saying wrong.

One of the very things he admired about her was her own musical creativity and ambition. As one of the leading producer and composer idols in third generation female idols, Byulyi would always find her way into his studio, working on her own pieces and trading advice with Yoongi on their respective projects. Even on the busiest of weeks, when he would spend countless nights in his private studio, she never failed to check in on him in some way, from sending him food delivery, to messaging his band members to make sure he was still alive. And he would do the same.

They understood one another, the difficulties of their relationship, and did their best to work around it. When they both had busy schedules, spending months on end traveling to perform, to film, to practice, they would still try their best to message one another in between events. It made seeing the other that much more special when they did find the time.

_The right person is always._

It was like Yoongi knew all along, but was simply too scared to encounter the unknown repercussions of his actions. But every time he saw Byulyi's happy face smiling up at him, trusting, loving, he knew that she was the one, and that he would go through hell to keep her by his side.

"Hello?"

Yoongi blinks, drawn out of his thoughts by a kitten paw boop to the nose. Byulyi is the one responsible, gently holding the kitten in one hand and its tiny little paw in the other. She giggles at his dazed expression. "Earth to Yoongi? You were really dazing out there on me."

Yoongi takes in the woman before her, and is filled with nothing but love. "Just thinking about how grateful I am to have you, wifey."

Byulyi fakes a gag. "Gross, what's gotten into you? I thought I was supposed to be the greasy one in the relationship. If your bandmates heard that, what would they say?"

"Jungkook would probably disown me," Yoongi laughs. "Fucking brat."

"He can't disown you if you disown him first," Byulyi jokes, chuckling at just the thought of how the maknae of their friend group would react to such a thing. "What's got you all sentimental?"

Yoongi shrugs the best he can from his position lying on their carpeted floor, most of the kittens having lost interest in playing with him and exploring the rest of their house. "Don't know. Just really love you, I guess."

"You-" Byulyi's cheeks burn a bright red at his casual but impactful statement. "You're just saying that because you want to get out of doing taxes for today."

"Is it working?" Yoongi laughs at the angry pout that appears across his wife's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Byul. I'll finish it, I promise. But first come lie down with me for a little bit."

"I don't know... I should probably start making dinner..." Byulyi bites her bottom lip as though weighing the pros and cons.

"If you lie with me, I'll give you a kiss."

"Okay, you've convinced me," and with that, Byulyi immediately scoots forward, lying down next to Yoongi to that they are face to face. She purses her lips cutely. "A deal is a deal."

Yoongi leans over, holding her face steady with both hands as he presses a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips. "Needy baby."

"Not needy!" Byulyi protests, snuggling into his side.

They lie there in peaceful silence, nothing but the rhythmic beating of their hearts in time keeping them in tune with one another. As Yoongi begins to feel his eyes fall close as he's lulled asleep with the comfort that Byulyi is lying safely in his arms, he hears her mutter one last thing.

"I really love you too, I guess."

Yoongi smiles.

_"The right people are timeless. The right people make you want to throw away the plans you originally had for one and follow them into the hazy, unknown future without a glance backwards. The right people don't make you hmm and haw about whether or not you want to be with them; you just know... That no matter what you thought you wanted before, this is better. Everything is better since they came along."  
_

_-Heidi Priebe_


End file.
